Zero No Dragon Ball Z
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Es un nuevo mundo para el gran guerrero super sayajin, y ahora en este nuevo mundo, nuevos retos tendra que enfrentar, nuevas amistades y enemistades hara, y se enamorara una segunda vez tal vez...probablemente


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Zero No Tsukaima o Dragon Ball Z me pertenecen, y solo busco entreteneros

Capitulo uno: Zero y Sayan

En un lugar un tanto extraño, lo que parecia un gran claro, que era mas bien como una pradera, con kilometros y kilometros de hectareas, con pastilsales verdes y cortos, flores, y arboles alrededor, en cierta parte de la pradera, habia lo que parecia una academia, pero era una academia un tanto rara, parecia una estrella volteada, pero era mas bien una especie de pentagono en la manera en la que estaba construida, con 6 torres, de 5 estaban en los lados determinados del pentagono, y la ultima, la sexta torre, estaba justo, en el centro de ese pentagono, pero lo curioso era que esa parecia ser una torre un tanto normal, en cuanto al resto parecian papeleras, circulares de la parte superior, y desde arriba para abajo curvadas circulares, y otra cosa interesante era que estaba rodeada por grandes muros de piedra, gruesos y resistentes, mas que academia parecia una fortaleza... una fortaleza inpenetrable, con un gran porton de madera que daba con el jardin principal de la academia, eran 5 patios, correspondientes a cada uno de los lados de la torre, y en esos jardines, habian 5 pasillos techeados, con acceso a su torre correspondiente, y acceso directo a los jardines, en uno de los jardines de esa academia, habia un numeroso grupo de lo que parecian ser estudiantes, cada uno con una capa negra, y una especie de circulo dorado en cierta parte del cuello y el pecho, que mas bien era como un collar, vistiendo con una camisa blanca iguales, pero hombres usaban pantalones negros, mientras que las mujeres usaban faldas polleras, ni muy largas ni muy cortas, cada uno con diferente colo y estilo de cabello y peinado, de todas las alturas, altos, y medianos, pero habia alguien entre todos los estudiantes, un hombre un tanto mayor, vistiendo una especie de tunica negra con rayas blancas, con un baston grande y largo en su mano derecha, el cual tenia algunas rayas rojas en el, cargando una mochila, con un lazo pasando por su hombro izquierdo, rodeando su pecho, hasta su cintura y llegando a la mochila, usando unas gafas intelectuales, y era obvio que se trataba de un profesor de tantos en la academia

Profesor: finalmente, hoy es la ceremonia de invocacion, mientras que esta es su primera prueba en segundo año, es igualmente un dia santo como "Nobles" (los estudiantes) ya que se reuniran con su eterno familiar

Una chica entre la multitud, considerada la mas baja de todos, de cabellera rosada al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y lisa, de apariencia suave, con una especie de barita en su mano derecha, la sujeta mas fuerte y pone una cara de determinacion y concentracion, decidida a hacerlo...lo que fuera que fueran a hacer, y de sus espaldas, salio una chica, mas alta, de piel morena oscura, de cabello rojo, y boluptuosa (:3) cargando igualmente una varita en su mano derecha

Chica: "con los ojos cerrados, y una expresion burlona" Que divertido sera ver... me pregunto que sorprendente familiar sera el que invoques... "en ese momento, su expresion burlona se nota mas, y la chica de pelo rosado solo pone expresion molestas y fastidiada"

Rosadita: "molesta" dejame sola

Tiempo Despues

Los estudiantes, uno a uno comenzaron a mover sus baritas, con los ojos cerrados y parlando unas palabras... magicas, y al terminar estas, un ser magnifico aparecia frente a ellos, una chica de cabello rubio con lo que parecia un moño rojo y ojos azules, observaba como un chico cargaba en sus manos una criatura morada con un solo ojo, con tres especies de palos pero con apariencia de rayos, y uno en la parte inferior, abrazandolo

Rubia: "con expresion neutra" invocar algo tan raro como eso debe ser una deshonra unica en la vida

Un chico de pelaje rubio tambien, sujetando una rosa en su mano derecha cerca de su frente, con apariencia de principe, al igual que su ropa, con los ojos cerrados se desliza hacia ella quedando a la par de la chica

Rubio: "con un tono un tanto... exagerado" estoy seguro de que invocaras a un amoroso y fascinante familiar, Montmorency "la rubia"

Montmorency: "lo mira de reojo y luego se coloca de manera orgullosa" Por supuesto!

Rubio: "levanta la mirada aun con los ojos cerrados y con la misma postura" el familiar que se invoca siempre es el adecuado para su maestro, por ejemplo, el mio sera...

Profesor: "lo interrumpe" siguiente

Rubio: "abre los ojos, dejando ver que tambien eran azules" oh.. soy yo Guiche D. Gramon, Señor Colbert "el profesor, caminando de manera orgullosa, se para frente al profesor" permitame invocar al mejor familiar, que esta escuela jamas haya visto, y que tal vez aumente su reputacion "de forma arrogante"

Colbert: "serio y con los ojos cerrados" ya deja la arrogancia, hay muchos detras tuyo

Guiche: "de la misma manera" bien, entonces... "se aclara la garganta" siempre actuando como nuestro guia, el gran Burihelum, trae aqui un digno sirviente adecuado para Guiche el Bronce "moviendo la rosa como si fuera su varita, el suelo comienza a temblar, comenzando a impresionar a todos presentes, cierra los ojos" responde a mi santa invocacion "abre los ojos de nuevo, y el suelo frente a el comienza a abrirse, haciendo que todos soltaran un desaire de la impresion, para que luego se formara una pequeñisima colina de tierra frente a el, deteniendo todos los movimientos, y dejando a todos curioso de saber lo que era, de esa colina, sale una especie de topo gigante de ojos marrones, y nariz puntiaguida, como una salchicha, y una especie de melena, pero no se movia" Eh?

Tiempo Despues

Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes tenia un lindo y gran "familiar" como asi les decian ellos, gatos, pericos, loros, y cosas por el estilo, diciendo "Mira, este es lindo" o "Mira el mio, es... bueno este es... que, bueno..." mientras que Guiche estaba algo alejado del grupo con su topo gigante, el cual tenia un triangulo pequeño alrebes, de color azul enmedio de su frente, mirando al chico de manera "tierna" y Guiche sin poder creer que ese era el fabuloso e increible familiar que tenia pensado, pero una pequeña explosion llamo su atencion, volteo, y miro a la chica morena, junto a una gran salamandra, de apariencia rara, con ojos verdes, pupilas negras como lineas delgadas como las de todo un reptil, y en la punta de la cola una pequeña llama de fuego

Guiche: "sorprendido"¿Una Salamandra? ¿Kirche invoco eso? "la chica morena"

Colbert: "frente a ambos, sorprendido, con un dedo y parte del dorso de su mano frotando su menton" justo lo adecuado, conseguiste un gran botin, Señorita Zerbest

Kirche: "agachada junto a su salamandra, acariciandole la cabeza, mira al profesor con una mirada seductora y sensual" es un resultado indicado para mi segundo nombre, Kirche la Ardiente

Colbert: "mira a todos" bien, ¿eso es todo?

Kirche: "sonrie aun mas maliciosa" no, todavia falta la señorita Valiel "voltea hacia la chica de cabello rosa, la cual estaba escondida, por asi decirlo entre los estudiantes con sus familiares, la cual al notar que la miraban, suelta un desaire de sorpresa, para luego suspirar"

Tiempo Despues

La chica estaba rodeada por todos los estudiantes, con el profesor enfrente a unos cuantos metros seguros de ella, mientras que los estudiantes empezaban a murmurar sobre ella

Chico: es Louise la Zero, ¿Que es lo que va a invocar?

Chica: no hay manera de que invoque algo. otra tonta explosion y lo hechara a perder

Kirche: "echada en el pasto junto a su familiar, acariciandole la cabeza" ya que eres orgullosa, estoy segura de que invocaras algo mas sorprendente que esto "su salamandra" Louise

Louise: "la mira de manera fingida orgullosa" Por supuesto "sujetando su barita, su mano comienza a temblar, piensa: por favor... comienza a hacer movimientos con la varita y el brazo que la sostiene" a mi sirviente que existe en algun lugar dentro de los confines del universo "levanta lo mas alto que puede su varita y su brazo, dejando a todos confundidos y sorprendidos"

Montmorency: "cargando una rana algo rara en sus dos manos" ¿Que clase de encantamiento es ese?

Guiche: "llega a ella, casi de la misma manera que lo habia hecho antes, solo que con el brazo izquierdo levantado" B-Bueno, tiene algo de originalidad, ¿no?

Louise: "sigue con su encantamiento" al santo, hermoso, mas que poderoso familiar "una chica de pelaje corto y con lentes, leyendo, deja de leer, mira a Louise, y se acomoda los lentes" te imploro desde mi corazon mientras canto... Responde a mi llamado! "baja la varita hacia abajo, la agita un poco y despues, como si fuera algo obvio, una gran explosion azoto a todos, llenandolo todo de humo negro, un tanto denso"

Chico: "abaniqueando frente a el para esparsir el humo" Como siempre, despues de todo...

Guiche: "tosiendo por el humo, el cual se disparse un poco y mira a Montmorency de rodillas en el suelo y se agacha a su lado" ¿estas bien, Montmorency? "observa como la chica tenia la mirada perdida hacia el frente, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando" oh? ¿que pasa?

Montmorency: "sin responder, se limita a señalar con el dedo indice de la mano derecha hacia el frente, señalando hacia Louise"

Guiche, volteo la mirada hacia donde ella señalaba, y miro una especie de cosa, envuelta, pero en uno de los extremos, habian unas botas azules, con bordados dorados en ellas, y del otro lado, una cabeza, la cabeza de un humbre, con un peinado algo alocado, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera inconsciente, respirando algo lento pero no demasiado rapido

Chica: "sin poderlo creer" ¿U-un humano?

Chico: no importa como lo veas, es solo un plebeyo

Chico 2: S-Si, un plebeyo, no hay duda

Louise: "con un tic en el ojo sin poderlo creer" Este... este... es mi santo, hermoso, y mas que poderoso...

Tiempo Despues

Paso un poco despues de lo sucedido, y el sujeto envuelto en lo que parecia un material rato "plastico de burbujas", Louise se acerco a el por un costado y lo miro de manera extenuante

Louise: "mirandolo algo seria" ¿Quien eres tu?

Sujeto: "confundido, porque no entendio lo que dijo la chica, piensa: ¿Que fue lo que dijo? "intenta levantarse pero no puede por el plastico sujetando su cuerpo" ¿Que lugar es este? "mira moviendo la cabeza a todos lados, pero no veia mucho"

Louise: "sin sorprenders" parece que no entiende lo que digo... ¿De donde eres plebeyo?

Sujeto: "aun mas confundido, se logra sentar en el suelo haciendo algo de esfuerzo" ¿Ingles? no, no es... "mira a los demas" y esto?

Kirche: "en un lugar, se acerca con una risita burlona" B-Bueno, por lo menos cumplio con tu declaracion, no puedo creer que invocaras a un plebeyo "se tapa la boca para no reir, al igual que el resto"

Louise: "molesta la mira"solo cometi un simple error

Chico: "burlon" lo que se esperaba de Louise la zero, tu siempre sobrepasas nuestras expectativas "en ese momento todos rompen en carcajadas"

Sujeto: "confundido, mira a Louise para luego ponerse serio" Hey espera!

Louise: Callense! "asusta un poco al sujeto y hace que se calle, y Louise se acerca al profesor Colbert" Señor Colbert!

Colbert: ¿Que pasa? "sin ninguna expresion"

Louise: Por favor, permitame invocar una vez mas

Colbert: "niega con la cabeza" no puedo permitir eso

Louise: "sorprendida" ¿Porque?

Colbert: esta ceremonia es un ritual sagrado que decide el futuro de la vida de un mage, pedir eso es una falta de respeto al ritual entero, aunque apruebes o no, esta decidido que el es tu familiar "señala al sujeto con su baston"

Sujeto: "mirando al profesor confundido" no tengo ni idea de lo que dice, pero juzgando lo que usa, no puede ser bueno "mira a todos lados, mira una oportunidad y se arrastra como gusano para escapar, pero Louise lo pisa impidiendo su escape" demonios!

Louise: pero nunca eh escuchado que un plebeyo pueda ser un familiar "todos rien y se molesta"

Colbert: "serio y con ojos cerrados" aunque el sea un plebeyo u otra cosa, no acepto ninguna excepcion, continuemos con el ritual

Louise: "pone cara de desilusion" eeeeh?, ¿con esto? "pica al sujeto con su varita el cual no lo sentia pero se estremecia"

Colbert: "serio" apresurate! o bien, ¿en verdad deseas ser expulsada?

Chico: si, es cierto! "todos rien"

Louise: "suspira decepcionada" entiendo... "suelta al sujeto el cual se coloca de espaldas dentro del plastico y mira a la chica"

Sujeto: "confundido y asustado" ¿Que esta pasando? "se queda quieto mirando a Louise"

Louise: "se acerca de nuevo a el por uno de los costados"

Chica: vamos Louise

Louise: "se agacha junto a su cabeza y lo mira seria y avergonzada" Se agradecido, Normalmente nadie admitiria esto de un Noble en toda su vida

Sujeto: "confundido"

Louise: "se levanta y sujeta su varita e inicia un encantamiento" Mi nombre es Louise Francoise Le Bran de la Valiel "se agacha de nuevo y con la punta de su varita en la frente al sujeto" Al colgante que sostiene los cinco poderes, bendicelo, reconocelo como mi familiar... "con su mano izquierda sujeta la nuca del sujeto"

Sujeto: "aun mas confundido y asustado" ¿Que estas planeando hacer?

Louise: "lo mira seria" solo quedate sentado "cierra los ojos, estira sus labios y comienza a acercarse a los del sujeto"

Sujeto: "aun mas asustado" E-Espera... Espera... que... hey, quiero decir... espera "intenta alejarse pero se detiene cuando Louise une sus labios con los de el en un beso y luego de 5 segundos se separa, se levanta y se aleja de el y el profesor se le acerca"

Colbert: "serio" al parecer ya tienes completo tu contrato con tu sirviente

Sujeto: "confundido" hey, de que se trata todo esto? (por cierto, se me olvido mencionar que tanto su idioma como el de los demas, no se entienden mutuamente, por asi decirlo) "su temperatura corporal comienza a subir" mi cuerpo... esta caliente "siente como dentro del plastico todo estaba ardiendo y mira a Louise" ¿Que me has hecho?

Louise: "lo mira seria" acabara pronto, es solo el grabado familiar

Sujeto: ¿Que? "confundido, su mano izquierda comienza a dolerle, pero sin poder sujetarse o algo, solo hace gestos de dolor" aaaaggggh "en su mano, dentro del plastico se marcan unas letras extrañas, brillando por un poco para luego perder el brillo por completo, dejando ver mas claro las letras, pero al estar dentro del plastico nadie podia verlo, y recuesta de golpe su cabeza en el suelo, adolorido y cansado, la cosa era que se desmayara, pero no paso, en cambio, miro a todos algo adolorido" p-por favor podrian quitarme este plastico de encima?

El sujeto por fin habia hablado en el idioma de los locales, dejandolos a todos sorprendidos, su voz era algo, rara, madura, pero joven a la vez

Colbert: "confundido" plastico? "mira lo que cubria al sujeto" ooooh, eso, claro un momento "señala su baston al sujeto" cuchillas flameantes "la punta de su baston se ilumina"

Sujeto: "confundido, y sorprendido porque ahora los entendia" E-Espera, te puedo ente...aaaaah! "se acosta ya que lo que parecia una cuchilla paso justo por encima del plastico, sin tocarlo a el, cortando el plastico, abriendolo de golpe y haciendo que el sujeto se liberara, moviendose libremente" aaaaaaaaah muchas gracias "los mira" por cierto "se levanta del suelo, pero cuando lo hizo, realmente sorprendio a todos, dejando ver su ropaje naranja, al igual que su pantalon, el cual era sujetado por una cinta azul fuerte, sus ojos eran negros, con una camisa azul dentro de la naranja, con un simbolo, raro, uno en la espalda muy grande, pero no era solo eso, si no que ademas de su vestimenta, y su altura, fue algo que llamo la atencion de todas las feminas del lugar rapidamente, tenia grandes, fuertes, duros, y firmes musculos" me llamo Goku "sonrie con los ojos cerrados, mientras que todas las mujeres, incluyendo a Montmorency, y a Kirche con las bocas abiertas, al igual que a los hombres"

Louise: "al notar lo que estaba pasando, sonrie con malicia, sujeta su varita y se para frente a su "Familiar y mira a Kirche" y bueno... que tal mi familiar Kirche? no crees que es mucho mejor que tu salamandra? "en ese momento se escucha un gran estruendo detras de Louise, volteo algo confundida, y miro a Goku tirado en el suelo desmayado"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


End file.
